growingupcreepiefandomcom-20200214-history
Frogenstein
Frogenstein was the second episode of Growing Up Creepie. It premiered on September 16, 2006 along with the other episode in the half-hour broadcast, "The Scared Twitch Project." Synopsis One class day in Middlington Middle School, Dr. Pappas was teaching the class on how to dissect frogs. Creepie questioned "Why do we have to disect the frogs at all?" And if there's another way to learned about frog anatomy without doing this, Dr. Pappas suspected that the Creechur's frog was not cut up, but got distracted by Budge who wanted to learn the correct way without damaging the organs. This gave Creepie enough time to set her frog free, it was then that the teacher asked her why was her tray empty. Creepie was saved by the bell ringing, since class time was over, as she was leaving, Dr. Pappas stated that if he does not see that amphibian and a completed assignment, he'll give her a failing grade. Both Budge and Creepie quickly find the frog, but she refuses to bring it back. The frog then hops into the street, where it was runned over by a passing school bus. Creepie had an idea to revived the frog. Back in the Dweezwold Mansion, Pauly hit jackpot, a bottle has all types of worms for him to eat. Before leaving for her morning walk, Caroleena tells her son not to spoil his appetite and not to eat too much of the grubs. In Vinnie's lab, Creepie, Budge, and Gnat are trying to "rebuild him (the frog) and be better than before." After a jolt of electricities, Creepie's frog lives. The undead frog attempted to eat Gnat, but the latter escape through its' nose, and the frog bounced so high that it broke the glass ceiling. Caroleena still doing her morning walk around town, was tempted by the bugs landing on window planes, trash cans, and whatnot. Frogenstein made his way to town, with both Budge and Creepie on it's tail. They discovered that frog absorbs electricity, causing outages and blackouts throughout the town. Back in the Dweezwold Mansion, Caroleena returned home from her exercise. There, she meets Frogenstein, they both stare as though they were in a wild west duel and enter the mansion's gate; electric zapping can only be heard. Moments later, when her foster daughter and friend returned, the young Creecher asks if she had seen a frog passed by. "A frog?" Caroleena asks, when the kids went inside worried about the school assignment. The praying mantis' eyes glowed, stating that she DID ate Frogenstein. The next day arrived and during the class roll call, it turned out that Creepie just made a frog doll. Dr. Pappas then murmured to her to keep to the schedule next time. Characters Budge Caroleena Chris-Alice Creepie Dr. Pappas Frogenstein (Character) Gnat Harry Pauly Quotes Creepie: "That was easy, but I'm bringing him back, no matter what Dr. Pappas says, I'm not gonna be responsible for the demise of a poor defenseless creature." Budge: "This stuff is a little too mad scientist-y, don't ya think?" Gallery Trivia * The movie that was playing in the drive-thru theater was "Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah". Allusions * Frogenstein: parody of the novel "Frankenstein." Category:Episodes